zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New to Timeline debate....critic my theory (not TOO harshly though please :) )
Ok...so I'll admit..i've never *fully* been obsessed with the timeline of zelda (though playing wind waker, i did get curious about it). Yet today, i decided it was something i wanted to research..and after spending a few hours looking up different theories/information and what not...i think i have a partial timeline theory that..*could* almost work..(though it debates an official statement, since i *know* that'll be pointed out). Consider this more of a "if the statement hadnt been made regarding multiple timelines, this could be plausible"... Now im not detailing every single one..as its just a running theory..but so far i believe: Minish cap was first, possibly followed directly by either LttP or OoT. However, (this is where it deveates from the statement); i feel it would be *possible* that majora's mask takes place sometime during the 7 years of time link 'lost' in OoT. (I've read in a couple places, that wind waker makes statments regarding the MM game, yet it is *supposed* to be on a seperate timeline? correct me if thats wrong). This could make sense only with one addendum. The legends on wind waker would hve to be slightly.. 'off' in thier time frame (allowing appropriate time for TP). It could be assumed that, given the vast amount of time lost and the flooding of the world; that the people of WW game, could be wrong regarding the length of time between OoT and WW. Its not entirely impossible for a century to be lost, what with lost records and what not due to the worlds' flooding. Its possible that the flooding takes place after TP, isnt it? (don't slaughter me, i havent had the opportunity to play TP just yet). Also, is there any argument that, aside from the 'sleeping zelda' portion, that the Oracles games for GBC could take place after the minish cap and before lttp? Or, i suppose, they coul take place directly after oot; but that leaves me wondering exactly how the other ones fit...i suppose i could see it as: MC, OoT, MM, OoA/OoS, LoZ, LttP,AoL, TP, WW, PH (could it be possible Lttp and TP take place within each other? just asking for someone who's played TP). (leaves me wondering when LA takes place..though i'd actually assume it takes place after MM...perhaps link ventured back from Termia to Hyrule the 'long' way across a vast ocean?) Just an idea, i'm probably *WAY* off, and i dont argue the alternat etheory timeline...but offer up a possible alterntive as 'food for thought'. Gladly accept critic and arguments, just please, don't be too harsh, as i said i havent played TP and never fully completed either MM or WW. hehe, actually I did consider the split timeline theory. Thats what I was refering to when i said "..(though it debates an official statement, since i *know* that'll be pointed out). Consider this more of a "if the statement hadnt been made regarding multiple timelines, this could be plausible"..." My theorized timeline is more of a ""if the statement hadnt been made regarding multiple timelinesstatement regarding the split timeline, this could be plausible"..." More of a 'for fun' idea, i suppose. this is what i was talking about. MM takes place during link's sleeping years in OOT. I don't see why that has to be wrong for your 'split timeline' to be correct. Usertalk:Awsomemomo